


Test the Waters

by Casskane



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casskane/pseuds/Casskane
Summary: No spoilers. Din x reader. Cobb x reader. No M/M. Very smutty.You unwind with Din and Cobb.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth/Reader, Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Test the Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction Din seems to be either a dirty mouthed, S&M space Daddy or a Mando'a spouting fluffy, Baskar clad teddy bear. I don't know what people think of Cobb. In my head he literally falls in love with every woman he meets, not that he meets many in his quiet town, and instantly wants to shower them with affection and leave them satisfied.

The sound of laughter filled the air as Cobb Vanth continued to regale you and Din will tales from his time as a marshal. There was something about the small town marshal that was disarming. Maybe it was he easy going nature or that fact that he was so attractive. Even Din seemed more relaxed than usual or maybe that was because he had been actually drinking with you tonight. He had sat behind you and Cobb, occasionally tipping his helmet back to drink.  
".....and that's how I found out she had a husband." Cobb laughed. Bringing the hand up that had been slung over the back of you chair he put it round your waist to pull you closer as you both laughed, like it was just the two of you sharing the joke. When he let go and reached for his drink he added "She was worth it though." Looking pointly at you before turning to down his drink. Cobb had been flirty and grabby all night but that kind of compliment made you blush. You looked over to Din to see what he made of it. He had moved to sit in front of you a while ago. His visor was training on you, his posture seemed open and relaxed but there was a intensity to the way his visor never left your eyes even when Cobb moved on to his next story. Cobb wrapped up his story and turned to you "What about you darlin'? A beautiful woman like you must have broken your fair share of hearts."  
You smirked at him "A lady never tells."  
"Ok...but does she kiss?" He asked leaning closer and gentle touching your jaw. There was a lot to unpack in that moment. Was he expecting you to kiss him while your 'friend' just sat there? You weren't a prude but you didn't want to make Din feel uncomfortable. Plus there was Din, your relationship was...complicated. It was like constantly having that feeling you get when you stand up somewhere high. That impulse to jump. To fly, to feel the rush and excitement. Then the rational part of your brain kicks in to save you from harm.  
In the second since Cobb touched your face you instinctively looked to Din. He hadn't moved. "It's ok sweetheart." Cobb brought your attention back to him. He moved closer. Your eyes flitted back to Din. "Like he said it's ok." came that smooth as silk voice of the Mandalorian.  
Excitement rushed through you, you had no idea was was happening. You were more than happy to see where this was going. Closing the gap, you kissed Cobb lightly on the lips. As if a fire had be lit underneath him Cobb sprang into action. His hand wove into your hair, pulling you closer, deepening the kiss. His tongue sort entrance at your lips. Once you granted it he moved it in such a way that you couldn't help think where else you would want that tongue. All that practice with the women in his stories had clearly paid off. He was an exceptional kisser. When he eventually pulled away you were breathless. His lips travelled down to your neck as you turned to Din. His position was still the same, the intensity from earlier was gone but the way he looked at you felt no less intense to you.  
Cobb bit lightly on you shoulder, grabbing your attention again. Your mouth opening in a moan gave him the perfect opportunity to capture your lips again. "Come here sugar." he breathed as he pulled you into his lap. It was warm tonight so you had thrown on a tunic that came down to your mid thigh. His hand gripped your bare flesh, throwing your leg over his so you straddled him. Din had said kissing was ok. This was a lot more than kissing you could feel the marshals erection pressing up into you as he continued to kiss the life out of you. Cobb must have felt the tension in your body as your impulses told you to turn to Din. "Don't worry. We won't leave him out." You had no idea what that meant. It had you instantly wetter as soon as it left his mouth though. Suddenly, Cobb lifted you up. You were impressed. He didn't seem as strong as Din and you weren't petit. He carried you round the table. Before you could wonder too much about where you were headed. Cobb was releasing you, right into Din's arms. You were on his lap facing Cobb. His chestplate was cool against your back, his legs slotted in between yours, hands at your waist. "Is this ok?" he asked quietly. You leaned back into him, moving one of his hands to wrap around you and pull you closer. "Yes."  
Cobb stood in front of you as if he were waiting his turn. Din raised his hands in front of you, slowly his pulled of his gloves. It was like your own private strip tease. You'd never seen his hands like this before now you thought you'd never stop seeing them. Gorgeous tanned, strong, thick fingers flexed in front of you. While you thought of all the things Din could do with those hands he seemed have settled on just one. His strong hands covered you breasts. Caressing them through the thin material. Moaning his name, you were suddenly aware of his cock pressing into you lower back. It twitched in response to your sounds. Maker, how hadn't you notice that before? Maybe your brain just assumed it was more Baskar, it was just as hard. Din continued his torturously slow exploration of you chest until he began to undo your buttons. "Cobb!" Din called as he shifted in his chair, opening his legs and your's along with him. Cobb wasted no time in dropping to his knees in the space Din had made. His lips found your now bare flesh. Him sucking one of your nipples into his mouth had you crying out his name. Another twitch from Din. "Fuck." he swore low under the helmet, the vocoder still picked it up. Din's hand swiftly moved down from your waist, it trailed down you thigh for a moment before moving back up and under the side of your underwear. He began to ease it down. "Cobb." he called again. Cobb moved back enough to help help pull you underwear off. It was at this point you realised Cobb wasn't waiting his turn earlier, he was waiting for instructions, permission. The flood of arousal this brought didn't go unnoticed by Cobb. "She's so wet for us, boss." Cobb's words made your pussy throb. They had planned this. Din had arranged for him to pleasure you. You had no solid idea why but the possibilities thrilled you. Din's voice came out rough, even by his standards. "Make her scream." Cobb wasted no time in licking up your folds. Savouring all the sweetness that had escaped. He swirled his tongue around your clit before moving back down to sink his tongue inside you. You were a moaning mess by the time he pulled away. "Maker, you taste good honey." Din's hand that had been resting on you thigh moved across to swipe his fingers along your pussy. Your head had long since melted back onto his shoulder. Out of the corner of your eye you saw him lift the helmet just enough to slip his fingers underneath. The sound he made shook you. "He's right. Sweetest thing I've even tasted." he breathed out. He turned his attention back to Cobb "Keep your tongue inside of her."  
Cobb quickly obeyed. His strong, talented tongue swirled inside you, fucking you. Din's hand grazed your thigh, leaving a trail of your juices mixed with his saliva. He brought his fingers to your clit and started to tease it. Running his finger tips around it rather than on it. Or gently squeezing it between the length of his fingers. "Mando." you spat as a warning. If he didn't touch you properly...well let's be honest, you weren't going to do shit. You were going to lay back here and be thankful for anything these two men would give you. He chuckled before pressing two fingers into you clit and stroking upwards. "Yes! Mando!" you whimpered. "Is that what you need beautiful? Are you going to be a good girl and give Cobb what he wants? He's been wanting you to come on his face for days now. He bet that you had the sweetest tasting cunt to match the rest of you. He hasn't been able to take his eyes off that figure of yours. The way you fill out your clothes made him want to fill you with something else." His hand sped up on your clit. "Me too. So I guess you have to decide who you want to fill you first. Him? Or me?" He punctuated the last word with a rough squeeze of your breast. "You, Mando. Always you!" you moaned as you came on Cobb's tongue. You body arched so much that four strong hands held you down. The same hands then lifted you up. Cobb continued to lick you, gorging on your release. Din was shifting his hand underneath you. Before you realise it his cock head was at your entrance. "Is this ok?" he asked just as quietly as before. Your response was to sink down onto him, pulling away from Cobb who then stood up in front of you. Din made a sound like all the air had left his lungs. You whined at him filling you. He felt heavy inside of you. Stretching you, his cock seemed as thick as his thighs, that you had spent entirely too much time thinking of riding. Din gripped your neck from behind and encourage you to start riding him. His hips slipped low in his seat so he could thrust up into you. You fell into a lazy rhythm of hard, slow thrusts. Both of you feeling every inch as he moved inside of you. Both of you moaning praise to one another. At first you were so completely consumed with the feeling of Din you forgot about Cobb. Until you looked up and saw him palming himself through his pants. The outline of his cock made you lick your lips. Maybe it was time for someone else to be in charge. "Cobb." you called, grunting when Din thrust into you. "Chair." you gestured with your head where you wanted it. " Sit down." you managed to say once he returned. Din was still steadily filling you with his cock. There was no sense of urgency, you both just enjoy each languid thrust. "Mando? Can I taste him?" you almost squealed when Din's reaction was to lift you with his dick still fully buried in you and bend you over so you could reach Cobb. Cobb had already freed his member. Which was standing proud, seemingly slightly longer than Din's but no where near as thick. You ran the underside out you tongue over the tip tasting his precome. It was bitter but not unpleasant. "Fuck darlin'!" Cobb drawled as you took him in you mouth. Din's pace picked up a little as sucked Cobb's dick down as far as you could. "How does her mouth feel? Is it as good as tight wet cunt?" Din had a reputation of being quiet right now you figured he was just saving up all his words for the bedroom, or you know, catina. Which you now released might be empty but it wasn't closed anyone could walk in and see you being railed by a Mandalorian while giving the town marshal a blow job. That should not turn you on the way it did. As if he sensed your mind wandering Din brought you back. "Do you like being filled with both our cocks?" you could only moan around Cobb in response, who groaned and pulled your head away. "Fuck. Her mouth's so good. A man could start a war to get just a second with a woman like that. I'd rather come in that sweet pussy, if it's all the same to you?" You weren't sure who he was asking but it was Din that answered. "Me first." Pulling you towards the bar he pushed you head and chest down on it. Gripping your thigh he pushed one knee up onto the edge of the bar allowing him to sink deeper inside you. The pressure of him pressing into you was incredible. You couldn't even take in enough breath to make a sound as he pounding into hard. "Easy there Mando, you're going to break her on me." Cobb chuckled he was standing off to the side slowly stroking his length. "Shit. Don't fucking stop Mando." you managed to choke out as he sped up. A few more hard thrust had you coming. You bit you lip to stop from scream his name, his real name. "Fuck." Din grunted as your slick flooded around him and your cunt clamped down on his trying to steal his release. "Where do you want it?" he panted. "Inside. Come inside me Mando. I want to feel you." That was enough to send him over the edge with one last thrust he buried himself as far inside you as he could to shoot his release. Your over sensitive pussy quivered around him edging towards another orgasm. "She wants to come again." Din told Cobb breathlessly as he slid out of you. Cobb was soon there hoisting you up onto the bar and slipping between your legs. "Is that what you need baby? To come again? Do you want to do it all over my cock?" You could only nod. Between your come and Din's, Cobb had no problem bottoming out inside you. "That's it baby girl. Fucking take all of it." You wondered if both these men would have been able to just talk you into coming without even touching you. This position with Cobb was a lot more intimate. He kissed you as he fucked you hard and deep but your eyes stayed on Din. He had tucked himself away and was standing with his thumbs hooked into his belt. How was that man so sexy when fully clothed? His visor was trained on you face. Taking in every moment of your pleasure. He was the last thing you saw before your eyes closed as another orgasm flowed up from you toes. "Oh, sweetheart!" Cobb groaned as you clenched around him. All too soon he has pulling out of you. "So fucking gorgeous. I love these thighs, so soft." He gripped high on you leg as he roughly jerked himself. "Wish I could come in the pretty little pussy but I feel like your man might shoot me where I stand if I come in what's his. I'll settle for painting these beautiful curves inside." He practically growled you name as his hand sped up and he shot thick ropes of come on your thigh and hip. Exhaustion threatened to take you were you sat. Din appeared by your side cupping your head sagged, sighing deeply with satisfaction.  
Cobb had grabbed a clean towel from the bar to clean you up. "Time to say goodnight, huh, sweet thing?" he chuckled as Din lifted you into his arms. "You two are welcome back any time." he called after you as Din carried you to your temporary home.  
"Thank you." Din spoke to the old woman sitting on the porch as you approached. "You're welcome, the kid never made a sound. A little too much fun?" she giggled gesturing to your spend form in his arms. "Something like that." you could hear the grin in his voice as he answered. You heard her shuffle off to her home as Din opened the door and laid you on the bed. You curled on you side needing to rest your eyes for a minute longer. The bed dipped behind you as Din joined you. Turning over you curled into him. "Din? Can I asked you a question?" you asked tracing shapes on his armour with your fingers.  
"Of course." he replied instantly.  
"Not that am complaining but what the hell was that?!" you exclaimed with all the energy you could muster.  
He was quiet for a while before sighing "Cobb told me he was interested in you, he wanted to make sure we weren't..." he trailed off. "I told him that it was up to you. I didn't own you. He said that I might want to rethink that because he had seen how you look at me."  
"How did he say I looked at you?" you asked his chest quietly.  
"Like I look at you. With need, want, longing." He replied to the top of your head just as quietly. "I wanted to ask you if it was true but I was afraid. I didn't want to lose you. I also didn't think it was fair for you to miss out on some things. Since I can't..." he tapped he helmet. "Cobb was particularly boastful of his oral skills. So I figured it was a good way to test the waters with you."  
"By having another man make me come? Am not sure if that's the worse way in the world to tell someone you like them or..." you pressed your thighs together at the pleasant ache between them. "...the best way ever."  
Din let out a chuckle. "You know we could probably spend another night here. I wouldn't mind sharing you with Cobb one more time. As long as you're leaving with me." he paused sounding more insecure than you could even imagine him to be "You are...with me, aren't you?"  
"Yes." you replied simply pressing a kiss to the side of his helmet. "Now get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow."


End file.
